High viscosity treatment fluids are used in a variety of operations and treatments carried out in oil and gas wells. Such operations and treatments include, but are not limited to, well completion operations, fluid loss control treatments, production stimulation treatments such as hydraulic fracturing, formation permeability conformance operations and treatments to reduce water production.
Such treatment fluids generally comprise an aqueous base and a gelling component, typically, but not exclusively, a crosslinked gel. Seawater is not generally useful as the aqueous base for the treatment fluid because salts and other minerals present in the seawater can negatively impact treatment fluid additives. Specifically, they can degrade the gelling component and thereby reduce the viscosity of the treatment fluid. For example, metal ions in seawater can reduce the stability and viscosity of the fracturing fluid. Even though seawater is not ideal for use as a treatment fluid, seawater is abundant Therefore, being able to use seawater as a treatment fluid would be beneficial.